The present invention relates to a pair of shears. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of gardening shears.
A pair of conventional gardening shears has a pair of blades. It is difficult to replace the pair of blades with the other pair of blades.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pair of shears which has a pair of cutting devices and each of the cutting devices has two opposite blades to be used for two different purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of shears which has a pair of cutting devices to be replaced easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of shears which has a first handle and a second handle to be rotated one hundred and eighty degrees.
Accordingly, a pair of shears comprises a first handle, a second handle, a first front connection frame, a second front connection frame, a first cutting device, and a second cutting device. The first front connection frame is disposed on a front portion of the first handle. The second front connection frame is disposed on a front portion of the second handle. The first front connection frame engages with the second front connection frame. The first front connection frame has a first chamber, a first through hole, and a first through aperture. The second front connection frame has a second chamber, a second through hole, and a second through aperture. The first cutting device is inserted through the first chamber of the first front connection frame. The second cutting device is inserted through the second chamber of the second front connection frame. The first cutting device has a first blade, a second blade, a first pivot hole, two positioning grooves, a first round hole, and a second round hole. The second cutting device has a third blade, a fourth blade, a second pivot hole, two positioning grooves, a third round hole, and a fourth round hole. A first extension spring has a first end inserted in the third round hole of the second cutting device and a second end inserted in the second round hole of the first cutting device. A second extension spring has a third end inserted in the first round hole of the first cutting device and a fourth end inserted in the fourth round hole of the second cutting device. A first hollow washer is disposed on the first front connection frame. A second hollow washer is disposed on the second front connection frame. A bolt passes through the first hollow washer, the first through hole of the first front connection frame, the first pivot hole of the first cutting device, the second through hole of the second front connection frame, the second pivot hole of the second cutting device, the second hollow washer, and a nut to fasten the first front connection frame and the second front connection frame pivotally. A positioning post is inserted in the through aperture of the first front connection frame. A protrusion is disposed on a top portion of the positioning post. A hooking plate has a circular aperture and a T-shaped tail plate. A gasket is disposed on the hooking plate. A positioning column passes through the gasket and the circular aperture of the hooking plate and is inserted in the second through aperture of the second front connection frame.